


Wet Bet

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, dry humping (sort of), holding contest, pant wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: The boys make a bet that goes awry.
Series: Fall From Grace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Wet Bet

The next day was Saturday and both Dean and Castiel were going to be home the whole day. They were sitting on the couch after breakfast when Cas looked at Dean in the usual way that Dean couldn't quite place.

"Yesterday..." he started slowly. "You thought I was him."

"No, Cas. Come on. You're not shrinking my brain."

"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm your friend. I want to know that you're okay."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, okay? Now let's drop it."

"I just mean it's perfectly normal. Everyone has accidents sometimes. Like maybe someone is in the library studying and they keep saying just a few more minutes but then it's been hours. And finally they cant stand up because it hurts too bad but they can't hold it anymore, despite the tight grip and it just comes out in a small, hot jet. And they can't pee themselves in front of all the people so they hobble to the bathroom as best they can, abandoning all their belongings and dignity. And as they enter the bathroom someone is on their way out and notices the growing wet patch. So, it could happen to anyone."

"Wow, Cas. That's oddly specific."

"Well, as I said. It's possible for anyone to experience the occasional incontinence." A light blush swept Castiel's face.

"Well, studying is a lame excuse." Dean sipped his coffee. "I was so busy yesterday I didn't get a bathroom break since 8 o'clock in the morning."

"Well, I hardly think -"

"I bet I could hold it longer than you."

Cas had to pretend like this wasn't his most favorite bet they'd ever made.

"We'll see. If one of us drinks, the other has to."

"Deal." Dean smirked, feeling full of confidence that he would win and ignoring the flutter he felt low in his abdomen.  
The hours ticked by and they passed the time playing video games. They'd finished 2 cups of coffee each and several glasses of water. Dean wouldn't admit but he was feeling pretty full by thos point, although he seemed better off than Cas who was rocking in his seat.

"How you doing there, buddy?"

"Fine," Cas gritted. "And you?"

"Never better," Dean lied.

Another hour, another drink. This time, whiskey. Half an hour later and Cas could barely stand the pressure. But seeing Dean like this, the sweat beading up on his forehead, his subtle grabbing of his crotch, it was making Cas hard, which made it easier to hold.

The next 15 minutes were excruciating but finally Cas couldn't do it. He stood suddenly and bolted toward the bathroom, the same plan as Dean, apparently. They reached the door frame simultaneously and each gripped a side for support.

"You win, Dean. I can't hold it."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't care. Just need to piss."

They were shoving each other out of the way attempting to reach the toilet before the dam broke. But it was to no avail. They tumbled into each other, knocking their bladders loose. Dean was somewhat on top of Cas, his groin pressed into Cas' thigh, his hand on the opposite side of his waist. Cas could feel the warmth soaking through Dean's pants and into his own. His own stream was so strong it arched out of his soaked plaid pajamas. The only sounds were their heavy breathing accompanied by the trickle and his of their streams mingling together on the floor.

Dean finally attempted to get up, accidentally grinding against Cas' thigh in the process. Cas thought he could cum right then. His hips bucked off the ground in an unintentional response. Then, almost involuntarily, in some sort of primal response, they were rocking their hips together. It was fast and animalistic, giving no room for anyone to think about what was happening.

Dean came with a small shuttering moan, Castiel was silent, holding his breath through the waves of pleasure. But as quickly as things had turned Dean stood abruptly.

"What the hell, Cas?" He stormed off to the linen closet and retrieved a towel then slammed his door on his way into his room.

Cas was left in the mess. His and Dean's urine were quickly cooling on his pants, the sticky mess in his pants was becoming uncomfortable. He couldn't fathom what had just happened. Finally he pulled himself up, stripped down and mopped up the mess with his soiled clothes. He tossed them in the wash and got another towel for the remaining mess on the bathroom floor. He started the washer and got into the shower.

He tried to make sense of it all but his body was still sensitive and his mind was reeling. He watched as his penis went from flaccid and droopy to hard again. Thinking about Dean pissing on his leg, thinking about the flood of his own relief as the warmth shot out of him, thinking about the way Dean's face looked when he orgasmed. Cas found his hand around his cock, yet again, wanting to release the tension. He gasped and shook as another orgasm racked his body. Then he got out of the bathroom, to be courteous to his roommate who probably needed to clean up pretty badly.

Cas laid on his bed listening to Dean make his way to the bathroom. The water turned on shortly after. Cas eventually drifted off.


End file.
